Digital cameras each converting a subject image into an electric signal using an electronic device such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) and recording the converted electric signal in a memory notably spread. Recently, commonly, the functions of such digital cameras are built in information terminal devices such as a mobile phone, a smartphone, and a tablet terminal.
In a digital camera, similar to a conventional silver halide camera, the start of a recording process is triggered frequently upon an operation of pressing a shutter button. Alternatively, in an information terminal device having a digital camera function, there are also cases where the start of a recording process is triggered upon a tap operation for a shutter icon or the like displayed on a monitor unit provided with a touch panel function. Any one of the operations described above may cause a so-called “camera shake”. As a means for avoiding an occurrence of the “camera shake” described above, many technologies for performing a recording process to be triggered upon voice recognition have been disclosed.
As an example thereof, in Patent Document 1, a technology has been described in which, for the purpose of allowing a voice-recognition camera to perform photographing with a natural pose in accordance with the operation of a subject, two kinds of operations including an operation of immediately performing a photographing operation when a command voice is recognized and an operation of performing a photographing operation when a predetermined time elapses after recognition are provided, and, when the command voice of the latter case is recognized, the photographing operation performed by the camera is delayed by a time set in advance.